Ningyo no yoru
by YugelChan
Summary: Hey, it's already midnight. It's time for us to wake up, right? (The continuation and revised version of The doll who fell in love with the teal headed girl. No real pairing this time.)
1. I'm back

**so i decided to rewrite/continue this story. Idk what to say after i disappointed you guys, though i want you to support me once again. Will you? will you? pretty please? As a side note, idek whether there'll be an official pairing this time :3 oh, welp~**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the full summary:<strong>

_Living dolls, unknown creatures. No one know whether they came from nor do they know whether they used to have a life before. Leaving it to that, three living dolls unexpectedly came in contact with each other. Yukari, Len and Rin begun their journey of finding the truth behind themselves, along with their owner, Hatsune Miku and other people. _

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Golden orbs bore at the glasses, unblinking. "How troublesome, my hair had gotten too long." The owner of the eyes suddenly said, twirling a lock of her blonde hair.

"Eh~?! _Rin-chii_ wants to cut it?!"

"Well, if I have a scissors with me, I would do so."

"Oh, it's really way too long that it almost reaches your foot! Guess, that's pretty bothersome."

"Bothersome indeed."

"In that case, here you go!"

"...Yukari, where in the world did you got the scissors?!"

"I don't know! It's just laying around here!"

_Ah, that imbecile Miku._

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your thoughts in the reviews and i will update..if i have a spare time, that is.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Commence

**Mm'kay, first chapter is up, pls enjoy~ :3**

**DISCLAIMER: obviously not mine.**

**xxXxx**

**(Third person's P.O.V)**

Miku Hatsune, a girl at the age of thirteen with teal colored hair usually tied into a pigtail, she have aquamarine eyes that always glows in excitement, and a sweet smile permanently plastered on her charming face.

She is a doll collector, but not just any normal doll collector—she collects dolls with unique assets with them.

However, on the day of her thirteenth birthday,—which is today—she received a rather extraordinary doll from her parents.

A doll with features of a princess,—long golden hair, soulless penetrating golden eyes, a pale complexion, red lips,—and lastly the very own clothes its wearing. A white Lolita dress that reaches the doll's knees, decorated with gold laces, and a black leather boots with heels.

But that didn't end there—there is a seemingly realistic tiny bow inside the box, beside the doll.

Miku remembered herself gasping in realization, it's an _armored doll_. Well, that's not the official name—she just decided to address it like that. Her first armored doll was a purple haired bunny girl, unlike the golden one, the bunny have a much feminine item with her, a staff.

Luka, she remembered her friend having also an armored doll—and she's a doll collector too. —What was it again? Was it wielding a Katana? She couldn't quite remember, the only thing she's sure is that it's a boy. Apparently, her pinkette friend have a quite strange taste of liking, in another words, she's weird.

If she's correct, armored dolls are truthfully expensive, though she and her parents don't really mind. She might sound like a spoiled kid, but she couldn't care less since her family is quite wealthy after all.

The tealette stares at the golden haired doll, raised on her hands. Its golden eyes stares back at her, as if making an actual contact.

"What a wonderful eyes you have." Miku giggled, not even feeling uneasy about the fact that she's talking to a lifeless doll, and the fact only known by herself that she's expecting it to answer. After a very long moment of a one-sided staring contest with her new doll, Miku finally lay the doll down on her bedside, beside the tiny bow, not before turning off the lamp. Thus, she allowed herself to be enveloped by the darkness.

**xxXxx**

**(12:00 AM)**

The entire house is silent, everyone in the Hatsune household are already asleep in the comforts of their room.

Out of the blue, a golden light illuminated the tealette's room. It failed to alert the sleeping maiden though, for the girl seems to be in a deep sleep.

After a moment, the light finally ceased, nothing seems different in the room.

…

…

…

…

Except that the doll is now gone, the bow is still present, but it's much larger than its former form. Not only that, but there's a girl sprawled on the ground. The girl slightly winced in pain as she stood up.

Long blonde hair that almost reaches her feet, golden cat-like eyes, pale skin tone, white dre—

….**isn't that the doll?!**

**(Doll's P.O.V)**

Rin Kagamine.

Living Doll.

Only awakens when it finally have a master

Rin Kagamine

Living Doll.

Only awakens when it finally have a master

Living Doll.

Only awakens when it finally have a master

Living Doll.

Only awakens when it finally have a mast—

"**Enough.**"I hissed quietly to myself as I exit the room. After I left the room, I immediately fell on the floor. It can't be help, after all every muscles of my body are soaring, like I haven't used it for a very long period of time. In addition to that, my mind seems to be crumpled, and I cannot remember anything, the only thing I know is that I am Rin Kagamine, a living doll, only awakens when it finally acquires a master.

After I recover, I immediately stood up from my spot, before leaning on the wall for support.

What should I do? Should I escape? Should I stay here? What will happen to me? Where are my memories? Who am I? **What am I?**

I clutched my head with my hands as confusing thoughts came endlessly to my mind.

Wait.

Think for a moment.

I sensed something odd earlier when Miku's showing me around the house, and introducing me to her doll collections.

Purple.

Bunny.

Doll.

Living Doll.

Who?

Purple, bunny, living do—

"**Boo."**

My eyes widen in shock as someone whispered in my ear. I didn't scream, but I did turn around immediately and pointed my index finger to the target's neck.

"E-eh?! C-calm down! I didn't mean to scare you!" Came the mature-ish squeaked of a rather childish person as it surrenders itself by putting both of her hands up.

The person have purple colored hair that is tied into a low pigtail, she also have matching color eyes that's currently tearing up in the moment. She's wearing a violet sleeveless dress that reaches her mid thigh, with a purple bunny hoodie, she's also wearing a purple socks that reaches her knees. But the strange thing is she actually has a bunny ears attached on her head…

"…"

"..?"

"..!"

"..?!"

She's the doll earlier!

"…_Murasaki-san?_" I slowly pull away my hands from the girl's neck, earning a sigh of relief from her.

"How mean, _Kiro-chan!_ I'm just trying to surprise you!" Murasaki-san pouted. Though, it's actually isn't her real name, rather it's just a name Miku gave to her dolls.

"Your plan to surprise me is successful." I stated, mentioning how she surprised me with her form instead.

"Haha~ Guess my sudden appearance really shook you." She chuckled before looking around our surrounding. "Let's not talk here." She gesture me to follow as she began walking.

**(Third person's P.O.V)**

The blonde hair girl raised an eyebrow as she and her current company stopped on a one particular room. It's the room Miku promised to show her tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but Miku hadn't showed me this room before. Therefore, I will not go inside unless I'm already fully aware what kind of room is this, or what's inside of it." Rin immediately explained, gaining a gasp from the other girl.

"In another words, you do not trust me?! And why are you addressing Miku-sama informally?!"

"Yes, I cannot fully trust you, and to answer your second question, I apologized but I don't get the point of calling someone with such formality when you are on the **same **level as said person."

Murasaki was silent for a moment before covering her mouth with her palms, trying to stifle laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked, not so very amused.

After a moment, Murasaki finally stopped. She pulls away her hands from her mouth, revealing a smug smile to the blonde. "Kiro-chan is so straightforward! That's not very good you know~! Regarding about Miku-sama, please do remember that you two are not in the same level. She is your master, the one who gave you life—therefore she is superior to you." The sly girl winked before opening the door.

"Not in the same level, huh?" What she didn't notice is the way the smaller girl's expression darkens.

"And, don't worry! You can trust me~ This room is not harmful at all, tee-hee~" The purple headed girl giggled as she enter the room.

Rin stared at the room, debating whether she should trust the girl or turn her back away and leave. The former option sticks to her the most, and follows the other girl inside.

She examined her surroundings. The room is actually decent—the light bulb above them is present illuminating the whole room, there's some free chairs around, the room is not messy, the walls, ceiling, and the floor are free of dirt.—The only problem is that the room is **random.** It's a mixture of a bedroom and a living room, there's a single bed at the corner, but there's also chairs and a one huge table on the centre. She also noticed that other random things are inside the room. On the shelf beside the bed is a shelf full of books, meanwhile on the other side of the room, there's another shelf, but this time its dolls that's stock in it.

"Isn't that Miku's dolls collection?" Rin asked to herself, but of course she expected that someone will answer her.

"Yup! This room is actually a storage room, but Miku-sama suggested to her parents to turn it into her doll's personal room instead." Murasaki chuckled, remembering that time when Miku turn rebellious against her parents for wasting such a decent room.

"I see." Rin sighed, tearing her gaze away from the dolls.

"Come, come! Sit here!" The hyper girl exclaimed, pointing at the chair across her. The blonde headed girl nodded in reply before sitting on the chair.

"Thank you." She said, though her tone of voice and stoic expression doesn't really meant it.

"Oh, no~ No need to thank me." Murasaki giggled, waving her hands in a dismissing manner. "To begin our conversation, let's start with Kiro-chan asking me questions~!"

"Hm. Questions, you say." There are so many questions she want to ask, but maybe starting with the basic will be better. "May I ask for your name?"

"Yukari Yuzuki! And Kiro-chan is?"

"Rin Kagamine…"

"Ah, well nice to meet you, **Rinchii~**! Next plese!"

Rin raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but decided to ignore it for the mean time and proceed to the next question.

"Yukari, are you really a living doll too?" She has to ask that question in order to clear the remaining suspicion in her mind. If she is a true living doll, how come the tealette isn't aware of it? And judging from the stories Miku told to her—this doll, Yukari—had been hers since last year.

"Of course I am. Heh~ Rinchii is probably thinking that 'if she's a living doll then how in the world Miku didn't caught her in this room long ago?' Am I right~?" This caught Rin off guard. "I don't really have an exact answer to that, but maybe it's because all people here are heavy sleeper?" Yukari joked.

"What?" The blonde asked, bothered by the fact that the other girl is making fun of her.

"N-no! I'm kidding!" Yukari immediately dismissed, sensing a deadly aura around the girl. How the blonde girl manage to keep her impassive face while producing threatening aura at the same time is beyond her understanding. "What I mean is that I have my ways! For example: I usually goes outside in order to be not caught, and another thing is that even if Miku-sama awakens at the middle of the night she wouldn't get suspicious that her doll is gone, because look!" Yukari pointed to a doll at the shelf that exactly looks like her doll form. "I made a replica of myself using the other wasted dolls!"

Rin couldn't help, but to be impressed. This girl is pretty clever despite her childishness. Well, she might at least consider it as a proof.

"Now Rinchii! It's my turn to ask." At the sudden statement, Rin immediately returned her gaze to the bunny girl.

"Go on, I cannot guarantee that I can answer your question accurately though." Yukari flinched before nodding.

"So, umm, Rinchii…do you know anything about us?"

Silence.

"I don't know anything, nor do I remember my memories. The only thing I know is Rin Kagamine which I assume my name, the fact that I'm a living doll, and that—"

"—You must have a master to be awaken." Yukari finishes off with a sigh. "I knew it, you're useless after all."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I didn't mean that in a mean way. I'm just saying that you know nothing at all."

"Please explain how it's not mean to call someone useless and to bluntly say that 'You just know nothing at all.'" At this rate, the blonde's lips are already formed into a thin line.

Noticing her mistake, Yukari immediately explained herself. "No! No! It's just that it's really upsetting how I finally found a person who's like me, but ends up that she have no clue about our origin at all." The purple headed girl looked down at her lap, disappointed.

"Shame, I thought you at least knew something, but turns out you're just as useless as me." Came the harsh comment of Rin, staring at the other girl in disdain.

This made the bunny girl angry, how could she say that right on her face?! She at least knows something compare to this new girl!

"As if! For your information, I know some facts about living dolls!" Yukari stood up from her seat, glaring down at the blonde headed girl who smirked in return.

"Oh really? Mind stating some?"

"Oh I sure as hell will! First, the transformation starts at twelve in the midnight and the living doll return to its original form in three in the morning! Second, the stuffs with them are actually mystical weapons! Like my staff, I can produce a fire spell with it, but only once in a five minutes. I am not really sure what your bow's ability is, but I'm sure it has ability too! Third, living dolls can use telepathy, such as when I tried communicating with a dog with my doll form, it replies by barking! Though, telepathy is hard to use first, but I finally master it! Fourth, living dolls ages too! Because there is some development to my body such as my bosom, but it's just a small development so it's isn't that obvious in my Doll form! See?! I know more than you! So, stop acting so highly of yourself! Just you see and I will find more knowledge about living dolls!" Yukari finally finished her babbling with herself panting from lack of oxeygen. Well, she did talk nonstop.

"Calm down, Yukari." The blonde girl spoke, staring at the girl in amusement.

"Che! Just you see, Rinchii!" Yukari huffed before sitting on her seat.

"I will look forward to that." Rin taunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "By the way, thank you for the information."

Yukari blinked for a few times before realization hit her hard in the face.

"Rinchii! How dare you! You tricked me! I'm not planning on stating those information yet!" she screeched hitting Rin childishly, who simply blocked the attacks with her hand. "How dare you! How dare you! How dare you! I hate you Rinchii!"

"I apologize." The blonde chuckled as Yukari's tantrums finally ceased.

"Humph!" Yukari folded her arms over her chest, looking away. "I wont forgive you until you apologize!"

"I already apologize."

"Fine then, I won't forgive you until you showed your bow to me!" Yukari declared, still looking away.

Rin was a silent for a moment before giving her reply. "I forgot it in Miku's room."

"Say what?!" Yukari suddenly snapped, standing up once again. "Rinchii! You shouldn't forget something as dangerous as that just laying around for the whole world to see, especially in Miku-sama's room! What if she wakes up and see it?"

"I am sorry, I won't forget it next time. It's just that it's my first time transforming into a human form—my head is in pain while my whole body is aching. It makes me unaware of my environment." The blonde headed girl sighed, averting her gaze away from the bunny girl.

Yukari bit her lower lip, noticing how similar this girl's situation to hers when she first transformed. She kept her silence as she sit again.

"….I'm sorry Rinchii, I'm such an idiot for being angry towards you when I had experience the very same thing."

"Well, if you ask me, that's actually quite _stupid_ of you, but it's not entirely your fault. So, don't worry." Rin have a small unnoticeable fond smile on her face as she slightly pat Yukari's head.

Yukari's eyes widen, what's with the gentle act? It's almost the same as a mother's. She shook her head to throw off the silly thought. Though, she wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the small gesture.

"Hey, Rinchii, what are you planning on doing now? If you decided to run away, I won't stop you, plus you're pretty clever yourself so maybe you'll survive…" Yukari suddenly spoke. To be honest, she doesn't want the girl to leave, she wants her to stay so, she could at least have someone to talk to, someone like her, someone who could be her friend, someone who could understand her situation. But then, it's the girl's option she couldn't just force her.

"To be honest, that's what I want to do." Yukari sighed, already expecting the answer. Who wants to be with an annoying child-like bunny girl anyway? "But as I think about it, I can't. I know nothing of this world, I have no memories or such, I have no enough knowledge. How do you expect me to survive outside? Plus, why would I leave you? You're unfortunately the only person I know and a living doll too. Sure you're whinny and immature, but I can keep up with that." Rin paused, looking away from the grinning girl in front of her to stare at the full body size mirror on the side of the room. "And….I idolized you. Mostly because you manage to survive for an almost one year in that kind of state without losing your mind. If I were you, I would probably go insane in just one month. So, yes I idolized you, and I will stay."

Relief washes over Yukari's body as she heard Rin's explanation. "Rinchii." she sniffed. "Rinchii I love you~!" Thus, she tackled the girl on the floor.

"I appreciate that, but please let me go."

"Nuh-uh~"

"**Yukari."**

Yukari immediately pulled away from the blonde as soon as she heard the threatening tone, and felt the growing dark aura. The purple haired girl stood up, muttering a squeaky "I'm sorry, don't kill me."

Rin followed suit. She sighed as she fixed her wrinkled dress. "Honestly, what will I do to you?" she shook her head before noticing the full body sized mirror. She stares at it for a long moment before approaching it.

"Hm? Rinchii?" Yukari tilted her head to the side, afterwards following behind the girl.

Rin stares at her reflection, feeling like something is missing, incomplete, _incorrect._

"Rinchii's eyes are lovely!" Yukari praised form behind.

"Thank you." Rin smiled a little, though she doesn't feel the same way.

Golden orbs bore to the glass, unblinking. "My hair has gotten too long, how troublesome." Rin doesn't know whether it's the problem or not.

"Rinchii wants to cut it?" Yukari inquired. "It's pretty though."

"If I have a scissors with me then I would be pleased to do so." Rin answered, twirling a strand of her golden hair.

"Well, it' actually waaaaay too long that it almost reaches your foot. Guess that's pretty bothersome." Yukari chuckled as an image of Rin tangled in her own hair passes through her mind.

"Bothersome indeed." Rin sighed.

"In that case here you go!" Rin turned around to see Yukari holding a sharp scissors that came out of nowhere.

"Yukari where in the world did you got that scissors?!" Rin asked, slightly startled.

"I don't know it's just laying around here!" Yukari pouted.

"That Miku." Rin shook her head in disappointment, taking the scissors away from Yukari.

With just the first day of living in the Hatsune household, Rin had already noticed some of Miku's antics. Such as, her clumsiness, her forgetfulness, her obliviousness, her innocence, and how she manipulates others just by using her cuteness.

Rin was about to cut her hair when she remembered something. "Yukari, does your human appearance affects your doll form?"

'Yep~" Yukari nodded cheerfully.

"Then there is no way I could cut my hair." Rin mumbled, getting gloomy.

"E-eh? Gah! Rinchii, don't be upset! How about we find something cute to tie your hair with while you're on your human form?" The purple bunny suggested.

"If there's something like that in this room." Rin nodded and started looking around the room.

"No no no! Not here Rinchii! We're going outside!" Yukari grinned as she took her wallet with her.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked with a funny look on her face.

"Yes I am~! Now, let's go!" The purple hair laughed bedore running on the room's balcony.

Rin paled.

"**Don't tell me that's the way out?!"**

**Commence E n D**

**xxXxx**

**emergherd this is too long gdi. anyway just to inform u guys, len will most likely appear in chapter 3, and to tell you the truth i have no fking idea what just happened to rin's personality OTL, it's too complexed for her age o.O oh welp, it'll be explained in further chapters~ just u wait!**

**Review pls.**

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_**The group of guys all shivered as they saw their princess coming their way.**_

"_**Y-Yukari-sama!"**_

"_**What'da ya think yer doin' with my Rinchii, ya damn fucks?!"**_

"_**Yukari? No, who are you?"**_

"_**Rinchii, it's me! Yukari-chan!"**_


End file.
